Forum:2013-05-20 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Oh, bother! This situation is making the War of the Spanish Succession look simple! Straightforward even! -- Billy Catringer (talk) 06:59, May 20, 2013 (UTC) : Hopefully we will get an explanation soon, or we can just add it to our Open Questions page. (The Storm King section on that page could probably use some editing already.) Argadi (talk) 10:22, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I don't think Leopold is the most important character shown today. -- Br'fin (talk) 08:02, May 20, 2013 (UTC) : given that agatha is shown as well, you're probably right.^^ Finn MacCool (talk) 13:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Are you suggesting that's Zola with the question-marked cheek, Br'fin? —Undomelin ✉ 20:40, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Listen to the blonde, Leopold, she's plainly smarter than you are. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 12:37, May 20, 2013 (UTC) : Somehow, I think Agatha is safer with Tweedle. The nasty cousins are getting nastier. AndyAB99 (talk) 13:05, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Agatha really needs some shut eye. Short of that, some MoveIt #2 might do the trick? HeterodyneGirl (talk) 12:58, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :My gawd, HeterodyneGirl! Just would be dangerous. Just think about what you are suggesting. MoveIt #2? -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Good point. How about some nice tea, then? HeterodyneGirl (talk) 16:16, May 20, 2013 (UTC)test ::MMMM coffee !, well good news we finally have chapters names, not just the one for the last year, and i'm assuming they are in stormhalten now, Agathahetrodyne (talk) 16:40, May 20, 2013 (UTC). ::: As big and nasty as Tarvek's family is. I don't think it's Stormhalten. Though it could easilly be a neighboring city state of some kind. As to whether the exiting portal of the Cathedral's portal is to a neutral/originally Mechaniscburg related town, or was subverted by the Abbess and Tweedle to a Strumvous city is a fair question. -- Br'fin (talk) 17:03, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :::: i don't think they're in stormhalten, either. in my case, that's just because i only remember a city called st'u'''rmhalten, though.^^ Finn MacCool (talk) 23:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::: oops Sturmhalten then . Agathahetrodyne (talk) 00:29, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Thanks, Finn MacCool. I was restraining myself. I will point out that Tarvek last name is St'ur'mvo'ra'''us. Yeah, I know. Picky, picky. AndyAB99 (talk) 10:15, May 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Yes, thank you! That was kind of killing me. I think the most common misspellings are Stormhalten, Strumvous, and Lucretia. The first 2 I can kind of get, but Lucretia? It's like they haven't actually read the comic. Sorry, at this point I guess I'm just ranting. -.-' HeterodyneGirl (talk) 15:18, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::: I am so very happy to see, after several years, that other people were restraining themselves as well on these boards. Indeed. There are folk who write as though they've only looked at the pretty pictures. But at least everyone here is civilized about it. LadyLove 16:34, May 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::: I'm not a good speller, and I don't pronounce the names when I read them, so it's easy for me to make wild misspellings (especially if a spell checker helps). One approach I use is type a square bracket to see if the name is in the wiki, so I'll get Lucrezia corrected because I don't type most of the word, Argadi (talk) 00:14, May 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::: interesting question, then is he the Sturm King ? Agathahetrodyne (talk) 01:32, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I know, sigh on the spelling. Absolutely terrible spelling on my part. But bad enough that I'd also have to be Googling things just to have it fix all my typos for me too *grunt* -- Br'fin (talk) 06:10, May 22, 2013 (UTC)